So, Peter Pan and a Hufflepuff Walk Into A Party
by pointlessfangirl
Summary: Just a short Halloween story. Kurt and Blaine meet at a costume party. Sorry it's kind of late.


_AN: I know it's the day after Halloween but I wanted to write something small. This is based on the experiences of my very first party (which just so happened to be a Halloween party.) I was one of the few sober people there, so this popped into my mind._

It's not that Blaine didn't want to get drunk. He just couldn't.

He was the designated driver for two other people. He wasn't even really a big drinker (although it was kind of good that he was stopping himself from drinking since he got pretty touchy-feely when he was smashed.) He was being forced to drive David and Wes home. _They_ could drink. _They_ were allowed to get shitfaced. Blaine had to stand on the sidelines and watch everyone look stupid in their Halloween costumes.

Blaine didn't even really want to go to this thing. Nick liked to have an annual Warbler's Halloween party, where all the warblers and some mutual friends got dressed up in their costumes and got as drunk as they could. Blaine loved his friends, but it was the same old party every year: costume malfunctions, freezing weather, and girls he didn't know trying to hit on him even after he told them he was gay.

So, there he stood, dressed as a Hufflepuff student with his back pressed against the wall, a red solo cup in hand (full of punch) as the display of wasted people in revealing costumes played before him.

"I love you," David had laughed, hanging off of Blaine's shoulder.

"I know," Blaine replied.

"You're my best friend."

"Me too."

It was funny to watch other people, but Blaine didn't want to be the mother of the party, looking after everyone and babying them. He wished he could have left, but no one was allowed to sleep over at Nick's house, since his parents _still_ didn't know he threw a party every year. _Seriously?_ Blaine thought. _Private school parents can be so oblivious._

"Ew, ew, no thank you, get off."

Blaine looked up from his cup when he heard a bossy sounding female voice. She was wearing a blonde wig tied in a bun, and she wore a sparkly green dress with matching ballet flats. Blaine knew immediately that she was supposed to be Tinkerbell. He felt sympathy for her as she tried to shake off a creepy drunk friend of Nick's, who was currently attempting to tug on the end of her dress.

Nick stumbled over, a little tipsy but not quite drunk. He was dressed as a last minute Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked, gesturing towards Tinkerbell. "She looks familiar."

"Oh, her?" Nick replied. "That's Rachel Berry."

Blaine's eyes widened. "You invited Rachel Berry? You mean the leader of the New Directions?"

Nick gave him a puzzled look. "Yeah? So? We've talked a few times. She's kinda bossy and loud, but she's not so bad."

"Just weird that you invited the competition."

"YOLO, am I right?" Nick laughed. Blaine sighed and waited for Nick to leave.

Blaine watched Rachel. She looked like she was trying to look for someone since she was standing on her tiptoes and moving her head about the crowd. Slowly, after scanning the vicinity, she walked away; looking for whatever it was she was looking for somewhere else.

"Have you seen my friend Rachel?"

Blaine looked up at the voice that had suddenly appeared by his side and froze. A boy was standing very close to him. He was tall and pale, but his cheeks were slightly pink from the drinking. He was dressed as Peter Pan, and Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes drift to the way the boy's legs looked in the green tights. As a matter of fact, the boy looked alarmingly accurate in the costume, as if he was made to be Peter. Even the pointed green hat with the red feather nestled on top of his chestnut brown hair gave him the elfish, young look.

Blaine opened his mouth and was about to reply, when the boy spoke again.

"Are you a Hufflepuff?"

Blaine was slightly taken aback by the shift in question. "Um, yes."

"Wow," the boy said. "A Hufflepuff. They're so underrated. No one cares about them and there's never enough merchandise for them. Good for you for dressing up like one. Did you know J.K. Rowling herself is a Hufflepuff?"

It was clear that the boy had been drinking. He wasn't drunk out of his mind, but the playfulness in his voice and his unfocused (yet bright) blue eyes gave the impression that he was on his way there if he kept drinking. He was one of those rare people who had the ability to be cute and hot at the same time.

Blaine realized that he was just staring at the boy and snapped out of it. "Oh, uh," Blaine said, "yeah. Yeah, they're so underappreciated. I gotta represent my house."

The boy giggled. "I'm Kurt. I don't really know what Hogwarts house I would be in. My friends keep telling me I'm a Slytherin, but I think I have some Gryffindor qualities too. What did you say your name was?"

Blaine didn't mention that he never told the boy his name before. Usually, rambly drunks annoyed him, but Kurt was amusing him. "Blaine," he replied.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed. "You're the lead singer of the Warblers. Wow. You guys are so good. My choir is nervous to face you guys even though they won't admit it out loud. We've seen YouTube videos of you. You're even cuter in person."

Blaine quirked a small smile and his eyebrows shot up. Kurt gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh. Did I say that out loud?"

"You did," Blaine said, but not unkindly. "But it's okay. You're…you're pretty cute too."

Kurt smiled a warm, drunk grin. "You're so nice. Rachel told me not to hook up with anyone at this party since you're the enemy. Oh, where's Rachel?"

Kurt took one step forward and immediately lost his footing. He grabbed onto Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine reached down to catch him.

"Woah!" Blaine said, setting his drink down to use both hands to hoist Kurt up. "Slow down. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Kurt said, finding his standing position. He grasped Blaine's shoulders as if they were dancing. "Thanks. Am I drunk? I think I'm drunk…shit, Rachel better not get drunk, or else she can't drive me home!"

Blaine laughed. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine. Do you want to sit down?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine led him over to a couch with no one on it. "How much have you had to drink?" Blaine asked when they were settled.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Oh, god. I don't even remember. I don't drink much. Do you? How come you're so calm?"

"I can't drink tonight," Blaine explained. "I have to drive some people home." Blaine handed his cup to Kurt. "Here, drink this. It's not water, but I think punch will do for now. Don't worry, I didn't spike it or anything."

"Is it bad that I trust you?" Kurt asked, accepting the cup. He took a few sips before setting it down on the table. "Do you like my costume? I made it. I had to make Rachel's costume, too. Sometimes she's so ungrateful for me. I don't think she'd be as cocky if I weren't around."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Yes, I like your costume."

It was an understatement. Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt had made it. He thought Kurt must have ordered it online because it was way too nice looking to be sold in a cheap Halloween costume store. Blaine wished he had that artistic ability to make his own clothes so that he didn't have to splurge on Harry Potter merchandise.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "Did you make your costume?"

"No, unfortunately," Blaine laughed nervously. "I'm not creative or patient like that. I just bought mine."

"It's nice!" Kurt told him. "It doesn't look cheap. You know how some costumes look cheap? It doesn't look like that. It looks like good quality."

Kurt reached out to touch Blaine's silky black and yellow tie. Blaine blushed and tried not to look so shy, but Kurt was making it difficult. A great looking guy was stroking Blaine's tie as if it were the most precious thing in the world, how could Blaine _not_ be interested?

Kurt's face was close to Blaine's now, and Blaine could just make out the tiny freckles on Kurt's nose. They were cute, just like the rest of him. But Blaine didn't want to get his hopes up. He didn't know Kurt when he was sober. Who knows? Maybe Kurt was completely out of his league and he was only talking to him because he was drunk. This was wrong! He couldn't think like this about someone he had just met. Sure, Kurt was gorgeous and his eyes shone like the sea and he was _right there_, but Blaine didn't know him and he didn't want to take advantage of him, and he felt so awkward around attractive people and-

Blaine's thoughts melted away when he felt soft lips against his own. He was 100% sure Kurt initiated the kiss, and Blaine's surprised expression melded into a blissed out one. His hand immediately went to Kurt's waist, and Blaine felt both of Kurt's hands in his hair. This wasn't an innocent, shy first kiss. It started off clumsy since Blaine didn't expect it, but it slowly grew more and more heated the longer it went on.

But suddenly, Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist with both of his hands and pushed himself away from the kiss. "Wait, Kurt," he said, trying to catch his breath. "Wait, I'm- I'm sorry. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Did I move to fast?" Kurt panicked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw myself at you."

"No!" Blaine told him. "Trust me, Kurt, I…I would want to kiss you even if you weren't drunk. But I'd feel terrible about it if I kept-"

"It's okay," Kurt half-whispered. "It's okay. Trust me, I want to kiss you. I'd kiss you if I weren't drunk, too. Just, please," Kurt said, touching Blaine's arm, "let me do this."

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's again, this time holding Blaine's face between his hands. Blaine was surprised, he had never kissed anyone so passionately before. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the sensation. It was almost as if the loud music and people in the background had faded away. They kept kissing and kissing, but nothing too heated ever ensued. No grasping below the waist, no trying to get into each other's pants. It was just kissing; kissing that felt great, kissing that Blaine never wanted to end.

"Kurt!"

They broke apart at the same time to find Rachel looking furious. She almost looked like the real Tinkerbell with the amount of annoyance radiating off of her. She flicked the stands of blonde hair out of her face and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. "You can't be seen making out with the enemy!"

"Rachel, I was just-"

"I've seen enough to know what you were _just_. Come on, we're leaving."

"But, I-" but Kurt was already being dragged away, leaving Blaine on the couch by himself. Kurt couldn't get out another word. He looked back at Blaine before the crowd consumed him.

Blaine sighed and placed his head in his hands, trying to calm his beating heart caused by a mixture of embarrassment and the memory of Kurt's mouth on his own. The tingling sensation still remained on his lips. Tingling caused by someone from a rival choir. He fucked up.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to the sound of his phone ringing.<p>

He lazily reached out for his phone, not sitting up from his bed or opening his eyes. "Hello?"

"Um, hello, is this Blaine?"

Blaine recognized the high-pitched voice immediately, and he shot up out of his head, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Kurt?"

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was recognizable, but groggy. _Hangover,_ Blaine thought.

"Blaine, hi!" Kurt said. "I got your number from Nick before I left. I hope that's not too creepy. Listen, I am so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to force myself on you, and I'm still mad at Rachel for dragging me away so quickly. I'm really, really sorry."

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine told him. "I would have gotten up and left if you were bothering me. I swear you didn't. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was taking advantage of you."

"I was the one who kissed you. Are you kidding? I…god, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," Blaine said sincerely. "I'm sorry you have a hangover."

Kurt chuckled. "Is it that obvious."

"I'm afraid so."

There was a silence. Blaine thought he would never hear from Kurt again after last night. He was afraid Kurt would wake up and realize the huge mistake he had made by making out with Blaine.

"Listen," Kurt said, "I know we kind of went backwards, but…would you maybe wanna get some coffee with me sometime?"

Blaine gaped. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"It's fine if you don't," Kurt's voice said after Blaine's silence.

"No! I mean, yes, I would. I would love to."

"Really?" Kurt's voice was hopeful.

Blaine smiled. "Yes. Of course I would love to, Kurt."

The next time Kurt and Blaine kissed, there were no interruptions. No one was drunk, and it was even more passionate than the first.


End file.
